


My Thy'la,My Lover

by hjy9524



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Jim, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524





	My Thy'la,My Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Thy'la,My Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267940) by [SarahBear1210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBear1210/pseuds/SarahBear1210). 



“哦天哪，Spock，求你了！”Jim哭诉着。Spock已经吊着他的高潮一整晚，而骄傲的舰长很快会到达他的崩溃点。

Spock哼了一声，眼睛从未离开过他的舰长的身体。Spock时常想到James T. Kirk的确是人类这一种族中美丽的样本，但他在此刻最美丽。

Spock让他全裸着跪在他们的床上，用双手和膝盖支撑着。他的腰部和脚踝被柔软的丝带绑住，只留有稍微调整位置的余地。他的皮肤显现出一种亮红色，汗水在舱室的灯光下闪耀着。是的，Jim Kirk的确是美丽的人类。

Spock猛地回过神来。他思索的对象正逸出另一声哀鸣，而这一次比上次更绝望。Spock纯粹凭借本能行事，手掌往下探，轻柔地握住Jim的阴茎，试图减缓一整晚建立起来的张力。

Jim用眼角注视着他，压抑不住嘴里泄出的呜咽。Spock靠近他的视线，又给了他一次轻柔的挤压。要是他的恋人能再像这样碰他一次就好了。

“Spock，”他啜泣着调整着双腿，想要缓解一点疼痛。但他所做的只是让情况更糟糕。一番动作后，Spock早已放在他体内的肛塞陷得更深，轻轻碰上他的前列腺，搞得他更疯狂了。

Spock决定是时候给予他的爱人一些仁慈了。他爬到Jim的身边。

“你知道现在你看上去有多棒么？”Spock并没有真的期待Jim回答。他稍稍前倾，用拇指挑开粉红色的臀瓣。看到肛塞末端将他的Thy'la为他打开时，他发出低声的咆哮。一时兴起，他重重弹了一下，Jim的臀部立即就颤抖着回应了他。

“求你了，Spock。求你，我承受不了。操我。”Jim的声音正在崩溃的边缘。Spock赞成地咆哮出声。他喜欢Jim向他屈服。

“听听你自己。”Spock低声说。“听听伟大的Kirk舰长乞求。”

Jim说不出话来，他所能做的只有痛哭。Jim低下头，胸口抵上床铺，尽力拱起他的臀部，本能地将自己奉上。

伴侣用他的动作向Spock证明了自己的顺从。玩弄时间已经结束。他用一只手握住Jim的臀肉，另一只手将性爱玩具拉出舰长的身体。Jim哭喊出声，试图留住它。Spock把玩具扔到一边，赏了Jim的屁股一掌。

“再来一次。”Jim喘息着。Spock再施恩惠，给了另一瓣臀肉一掌。看见恋人的屁股浮现出深红色阴影，他感觉到自己更深地陷于情欲中。他突然想品尝他的Thy'la，于是毫不犹豫地屈服于欲望。

他将两瓣浑圆捏在手里，轻轻揉弄着它们。Jim感激地小小呻吟着。他分开臀瓣，埋头舔着Jim张开的穴口周围。Jim发出一声尖叫，他极度想要被舌头抽插。知道他别无选择，Jim紧紧抓住枕头叹息着。

Spock舔完了恋人的肉体，开始摸索遗忘在杂乱床单上的润滑剂。他最终找到了，并挤到手上。他套弄着自己的勃起，有那么一两分钟，吐出愉悦的呻吟。充分润滑后，他跪在恋人身后，刺入身下心甘情愿地身体里。

Jim因突如其来的填满而哭喊着，在极乐中扬起脖子。他大口喘息着，在Spock开始缓慢地冲击时吸入比所需的更多的空气。Spock发出低声地咆哮，用自己的身躯覆盖住挚爱的伴侣。

“你总是这样温暖，我的Thy'la。总是如此美味的紧致。”他贴着他的舰长的耳朵低声说。Jim扭动着，感觉到他的伴侣的喘息声包围着他。Spock抽出硬挺，复又快速地插入。

“我不认为我还能继续保持温柔，Jim。”他眯起眼。将身下之人据为己有的强烈需求流走在他的皮肤之下，逐渐膨胀，变得太多了。Jim很快赞同了他。

“我不想要温柔。”他呻吟出最后一个字之时，Spock将覆在恋人臀部的手移开，紧紧抱住他。Jim也死死握住Spock的手。Spock加快频率。Jim尽力迎合着他的冲撞。

“太棒了，Spock。”他哽咽着说。“还要更多。”Spock咕哝着表示赞同，用更快的速度冲击着。Jim不住地低泣。高潮的需求比任何时候都强烈，他都不知道是否该感谢阻止高潮来临的阴茎环。

Spock感受到身下的躯体绷紧了。他知道他的恋人随着高潮的需求更加绝望，而这一认知也加速了他自己的需求。

“你想要射出来吗，Jim？”Spock呻吟着说，肉体冲撞的声音加重了他体内燃烧的火焰，导致他的节奏几近野兽。

“是的，哦草！求你了，求你让我高潮。”Jim几乎是哭喊出的。Spock松开握着他的Thy'la的一只手，快速地取下抑制恋人高潮的阴茎环。他包裹着Jim的阴茎，加快至难以置信的速度，让Jim操着他的手。只消几次冲刺，Jim就尖叫着Spock的名字射了出来。而他自己又抽插了几次就攀上了高峰，大喊着Jim的名字，进入他的恋人更深处。

Spock躺在Jim身上，过了一分钟去解开了环在Jim腰部的丝带。

“你还好吗，Thy'la？”Spock一边亲吻着Jim的肩头一边问。Jim肯定地哼了哼，让身体沉入床垫中。Spock抽出自己。Jim闭着眼睛逸出一声呻吟。Spock瞧出他即将入睡，于是起身取了一条温暖的毛巾清理了他们两个人。他取下裹在Jim脚踝的丝带，又走进他们共享的浴室。他知道Jim并不喜欢在一整夜活动后浑身黏腻的醒来。他回到床边，先给恋人擦干净，又给自己擦了擦。当他爬上床的时候，Jim本能地过来贴着他。Spock伸出一只手抱住他的恋人，轻轻吻上他的额头。他闭上眼睛，渐渐睡去。

“爱你，Spock。”Jim的声音通过他们共享的精神链接传来。

“我也爱你，Jim。”他回复。

拥住爱人在怀， Spock感觉到安全又满足，他终于睡去。


End file.
